El poder del masaje 2º parte
by Gleekplayer
Summary: Continuación del fic El poder del masaje. En esta ocasión Blaine estaba buscando tener ese tipo de masaje con otro chico pero sin embargo el chico le eligió a él.


POV Blaine

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que le dí a aquel masaje con final feliz a Will. La verdad es que me encantó aquel masaje y tenía ganas de probarlo con otro chico. Lo podría hacer con Kurt pero el está en Nueva York y no voy a ir a Nueva York sólo para echar un polvo. Con Ryder y Jake no tenía la suficiente confianza como para acostarme con ellos y Finn, en fin el es el hermanastro de Kurt y sería todo muy raro si Kurt se enterara y por supuesto no voy a volver a repetir con Will ya que solo busco sexo así que la única opción que veía disponible era Sam pero tenía un pequeño problema, y es que Sam es mi mejor amigo y no quiero perder mi amistad con él por un simple polvo así que de momento dejé apartado el tema.

Un día Sam me invitó a su casa para ver Star Wars. Nos pusimos a ver la pelicula y acabó a las 2 de la mañana. Cuando terminó la pelicula Sam me pidió que le diera un masaje. Entonces me quedé rallado porque por un momento pensé que quería un masaje con final féliz pero enseguida pensé que Sam era hetero así que nunca me iba a pedir ese tipo de masaje.

Me pasó su pie y lo puso en mis piernas lo cual hice yo también. Fui acariciando la planta del pie lentamente, tocando dedo por dedo, sintiendo los vellos que tenía en parte superior del pie… Yo sentía cosquillas pues él me estaba acariciando el tobillo. El hacernos solamente "masaje" se convirtió en una competencia de a ver quien llegaba mas lejos, pues el ya no estaba masajeando mi pie si no que estaba en mi pantorrilla, la recorría con tal suavidad que me daban escalofríos. Para ese entonces yo ya tenía una erección realmente notable. Supuse que no terminaría en ese momento así que decidí arriesgarme mas y acariciar su muslo (los dos estábamos en boxers).

Sam tenía las piernas marcadas y las nalgas que tenía… al pasar mi mano por su músculo pude sentir como se contraía en mi mano. Después de unos 10 minutos de tener mi pierna en el aire me cansé de estar haciendo fuerza así que le dije a Saml que ya estaba cansado. Su reacción me impactó, dejó recargar mi pierna en su entrepierna, lo cual me dejó sentir su erección. Me quedé impactado, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y aun así me lo creía y era algo que anhelaba ya desde hacía tiempo, tendré que decir que me entró duda al principio.

Así que no lo pensé más y agarré su mano, la jalé y la dejé sobre mi paquete delicadamente. Él empezó a palpar con cuidado por encima de la ropa. Pude sentir una extraña sensación de excitación y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo, así que nos fuimos a acostar a su cama y nos pusimos las cobijas, él por abajo y de espaldas a mí, agarró mi pene y como pudo me bajó los boxers. Su mano estaba fría. Acercó sus fuertes y marcadas nalgas hacia mi pene y pude sentir piel con piel algo que jamás había experimentado. Insinuándome que lo penetrara, entré en duda y me negué diciendo que no sabíamos lo que hacíamos. No me insistió pero no soltó mi pene, por entre las cobijas se empezó a escurrir quedando a la altura de mi paquete, supuse lo que iba a hacer y me subí un poco. Tomó mi pene en su mano y me la empezó a chupar. Me quedé sorprendido, me volteé a ver su cara y tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía una cara de excitación preciosa.

Cerré los ojos y me dispuse a darme cuenta del placer que se siente cuando te hacen sexo oral. Unos 2 minutos después se acomodó de tal forma que tenía su pene frente a mí, él seguía chupando mientras que acariciaba mi abdomen y mis nalgas, agarré su pene lo vi.  
- Haz lo mismo que yo- me dijo.  
Abrí la boca y me lo metí despacio, quería saborearlo todo, un sabor a hombre excitado. Era tan grande que no me cabía en la boca, me lo saqué un momento para admirar todo el paquete, no sólo el pene, si no los testículos también, el espacio que hay del pene al ano, las nalgas, sus vellos… Agarré un testículo y lo empecé a palpar, lo acariciaba y lo lamía, agarré su pene de nuevo y me lo metí a la boca por segunda vez, esta vez saboreándolo mas, mientras con mis manos acariciaba sus nalgas y sus testículos, su ombligo, las entraditas de la entrepierna, los muslos,… No podía creerlo, tenía un 69 con mi mejor amigo.

Después de un rato de tener el 69 y darnos placer Sam me quitó su pene y se empezó a masturbar hasta que tuvo un orgasmo y vi como su semen salía a chorros. Agarré un kleenex y lo limpié queriendo saborear el semen pero no lo logré, se quitó de la cama y se acostó en la suya dejándome a mi a medias de acabar. Me enojé, me fui al baño y decidí acabar por mi cuenta. Llegué a mi cuarto de nuevo y me dormí.

Al día siguiente teníamos un silencio incómodo, nadie decía nada, lo saludé y me empezó a echar su historia.  
- Esto no va a volver a suceder, cometimos un error, tu eres mi mejor amigo amigo y no me acuesto con mis amigos.  
Después de eso accedimos a no recordar lo sucedido y contar lo que habíamos sentido.  
No pude aguantar y decirle que me había quedado con ganas de más. Me sonrió y me admitió lo mismo.

Esta vez ya lo teníamos planeado, subimos los dos a su cuarto, antes Sam pasó por una crema al cuarto de su mama y nos acostamos de nuevo. Nos adentramos en un 69 por segunda vez, el cual duró más. Al cabo de un rato me dijo que ya quería que lo penetrara. Me pasó la crema, él se puso en 4 patas y pude ver su ano rodeado de vellos. Le puse un poco de crema en el agujero y yo me puse en el dedo. Lentamente le metí el dedo índice, tenía mi dedo dentro de él y pude sentirlo por dentro. Se sentía caliente y húmedo pero indescretiblemente delicioso. Saqué mi dedo, agarré mi pene, lo humedecí con crema, acerqué mi pene a su ano y me busqué camino en esa apretada cavidad. Pude sentir sus gemidos de dolor, lo cual me hizo dudar. No hice caso y seguí metiendo poco a poco pues me imaginaba que era su primera vez con un tío. No llevaba ni siquiera la mitad cuando él empezó a gritar, yo me espanté pero no quería dejarlo a medias así que lo metí mas, mas, y mas hasta que me di cuenta de que mi abdomen estaba pegado a su espalda. Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que se acostumbró. Medité y concentré mi mente en sentirme adentro de mi hombre. Sentía una presión en el pene que era placentera, lo saqué un poco y lo metí, él gemía de placer y eso me excitaba demasiado, estaba haciendo el amor con mi mejor amigo.  
Comenzamos con un ritmo de principiantes pero al cabo del tiempo me pedía más fuerte y más rápido. Yo con mis embestidas lo agarraba del culo y veía cómo sus nalgas se tragaban a mi pene y después lo escupían, pude sentir como Sam apretaba sus nalgas como por temor a separarnos. Esa visión me hipnotizó. Mis manos pasaban por su pecho, por su abdomen, por sus axilas, por sus brazos, por su cuello,… quería tocarlo todo pues éramos una única persona en ese momento. Sam seguía en 4 patas, el tiempo pasaba y yo seguía penetrándolo y él seguía disfrutando, pues es algo único. Al cabo de un rato sentí el maravilloso momento del orgasmo. No lo dudé mas y me vine en él con un grito de placer. Había sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.

Sam se quedó acostado un rato boca abajo con una pose que me volvió a erectar el pene. Ya sabía lo que venía. Me acarició el cuerpo, me puso de espaldas, agarró la crema y sin siquiera estimularme el ano me metió su pene, no de golpe si no lento, demasiado lento, como sin querer hacerme daño. Sam chocaba contra mi provocando ese clásico ruidito obsceno, el cual era música para mis oídos. Al paso del tiempo me cansé y preferí arrodillarme pues la pose de 4 patas es un poco incomoda. Al arrodillarme Sam me rodeó con sus brazos, yo de espaldas y el de frente. Con su pene aún dentro de mi, me abrazó con una ternura y con una pasión que quería que ese momento no se acabara jamás. Sin soltarme y aún en sus brazos siguió el mete y saca moviéndonos al mismo tiempo. Empezó a besar mi cuello y pasar sus manos por mi pecho, acariciaba mi pelo y tocaba mis mejillas suavemente, luego metía su dedo en mi boca y después él se lo chupaba. Estábamos empapados en sudor. Cerré los ojos y pude sentir chorros y chorros de semen caliente entrando con fuerza dentro de mí. Cuando por fin retiró su pene sentí un vació en mí, como si lo quisiera tener dentro todo el tiempo. Estábamos cansados, nos acostamos y nos abrazamos y nos prometimos que después de aquello íbamos a ser sólo los mejores amigos, tal y como lo éramos antes.


End file.
